The present invention pertains to a fixing device and, in particular, to a fixing device that fixes a printed circuit board (PCB) onto a chassis shell.
Mounting holes are provided in printed circuit boards (PCBs) to secure the PCBs to the computer system chassis in which they are mounted. Typically, a PCB will be secured to a chassis using threaded fasteners, which are inserted into threaded holes or press-in threaded barrels. Due to the brittle nature of the plastic material of PCBs, a top surface of the PCB can be crushed or otherwise damaged by the compression. The structural damage can harm logic circuits in layers of the PCB.